Creeping In My Soul: Yume Carnage Origins
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: A young woman studying abroad about Deomonology bites off more than she can chew when she is comfronted with one. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

cREEPING iN mY sOUL

Yume Carnage Origins

Chapter 1. Nightmares and Comfort

The sound of screaming could be heard in the darkness of the old cellar, a faint glow cast by an old oil lantern casting slight shadows on the dirt walls. A crunch of bone breaking sounded in the distance, the young woman stood on the top step of the cellar her deep brown eyes shining in fear as she slowly descends into the inky blackness. A shiver goes through her body as she slowly moves unsure if she should be down here. She turns to leave the cellar but stops in her tracks her subconscious tugging at her to move deeper into the dark room. She bites her bottom lip harshly before turning back around heading deeper into the cellar. A slight quills sounded as she stepped on something soft, a warm liquid seeping into the cloth of her shoes. She shivers her whole body shaking as she moves deeper ignoring her inner pleas of turning back and running away from this place. She turns the corner of the separating wall recoiling in shock and disgust. There, in the room, illuminated by the flicker of a few candle lit lanterns were two corpses. one of a young boy no older than ten, the other of an old elderly woman, both had their eyes gouged out and various body parts were severed. the woman gags turning to run, but comes face to face with the one who had committed this awful scene. deep brown eyes met ones of bright glowing green surrounded in an inky pool of darkness. the woman screams backing away from the murderer, her scrunchie getting hooked on a protruding nail in the wall beside her, her silky black hair falling from it's side pony tail cascading around her face as the figure steps slowly into the lit area. The woman's eyes widen as she comes face to face with her smiling bloodstained self.

A woman shot up in her bed, cold sweat dripping slowly down her pale face as she gasps here eyes wide. She grasps around her her hands shaking as she looks for the switch on her lamp. Once again she had had the dream. Her hand runs through her damp hair as she slides to the edge of her bed. She could still feel the scream stuck in her throat as she places her feet on the cold hardwood floor of her hotel room. she shakes her head trying to clear her mind as she moves to her suit case.

"it was only a dream, you just have the first time jitters Yume, no need to be so on edge about your first ghost hunt." she whispered to herself as she shakily rummaged through her clothes.

she pulls out a half sleeved light purple shirt with a darker purple flower printed on the left side and a pair of blue jean shorts, along with the necessary essential undergarments. she takes a deep breath as she makes her way to the bathroom sighing as she steps into the bright white room. The cold slightly wet tile floor slick under her feet.

"Danny must have snuck in here to take a shower." she muttered seeing the pile of used towels in the corner close to the door. "James had to have been hogging the bathroom again."

Her feet shuffle across the floor moving closer to the shower. She reaches out turning on the water, the room slowly filling with steam as she strips down peeling her damp sweaty clothes off her slim body. She steps into the shower the hot water cascading down her back as she turns, she sighs in content as she picks up a small bottle of hotel body wash.

"Thinking back I barely know my ghost hunting team yet. My demonology professor said that I needed field experience so he paired up all of us students with an expert team." She though as she lathers the wet rag she had grabbed from the rack just outside of the shower. "but there's just something about the two I'm paired with that just sets me on edge."

She could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin as she washed her body feeling the water wash away the suds and sweat. Once rinsed she steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body after she dry's off as she turns off the faucet. Her hand reaches for her lotion, dabbing a small bit into her hand she starts to rub it on her legs. Her hands reach for the towel removing it before she starts to dress herself before moving to the bathroom door. She opens it yelping in surprise as she sees a man standing there. She places her hand on her chest breathing a sigh of relief when she see's its just her Danny. his bright red hair was tousled as if he had just awoken.

"O-oh it's just you." she said a slight waver in her voice. "s-so what are you doing standing outside my bathroom?"

Danny didn't say anything his steel grey eyes looking at her as if she was insignificant. He leans in his face mere inches from hers causing her to squeak softly backing away slowly.

"D-Danny?" she asks him unsure of his reasoning.

"Nightmare?" He asked taking a step toward her.

"H-How did-"

He looks away scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry kid it happens to the best of us." he muttered.

"Hey!" she yelled at him. "I'll have you know I am 23 years old thank you!"

Danny turns to look at her raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"could have fooled me." he muttered in his rough voice.

She glares at him trying to push him toward the door.

"Leave my room!" she grunts straining against his unmoving body.

He chuckles as he moves to the door opening it.

"alright kid. night." He said before stepping out of the door and closing it.

She glares at the door in silence before blinking in confusion.

"Did, did he just try to comfort me?" she asked herself aloud a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Wait! Better question, how the hell is he even getting in my hotel room!?"

She shakes her head moving across the room to sit in one of the many chairs, picking up a dark notebook she starts to sketch the images in her dream still fresh in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Death

Chapter 2. Death

Yume slowly wakes up a deep darkness filling her vision, she had remembered falling asleep on the chair as she drew in her notebook but nothing else, she looks around still seeing nothing but darkness. Something wet was on her chest dripping a thick substance. She blinks trying to get her eyes to adjust to the inkiness she try's to move her arms but finds that they are chained. her eyes widen her breath coming in short gasps as she panics.

"What's going on!?" she yells trying to break free of the chains.

The lights flip on blinding her with there brightness, she winces her eyes slowly adjusting to the sudden light. She lets out a scream of terror as she see's what is on her chest. The head of a little girl was laying there her mouth wide open in a scream that could have only been her last. her dark red blood seeping down Yume's chest staining her shirt as it soaks the blood into it's cloth. She thrashes about trying to break free of the chains holding her the head of the young girl rolling off her chest and into the floor with a soft thudding squelch. She screams tears falling down her cheeks.

"quiet down bitch no one can hear you." A deep masculine voice sounded from above her.

She looks up slowly recognizing the voice her whole body shaking as her deep brown eyes meet bright blue ones framed by light blonde hair.

"J-James?" she stuttered her eyes wide. "wh-what-"

"I said shut up!" James growled out slapping her across her face.

She screams her head being forces to the side. She could feel the skin of her cheek raising as a blood rushed to it. She whimpers as she looks back up staying quiet afraid of what he might do.

"Good." James growled out. "now, listen up Bitch!"

She winces at the insulting name.

"You are going to be my play thing for the time being." He chuckes darkly. "I mean the kid there didn't last very long ya see."

He kicks the little girl's head across the room.

"Little bitch died before I could even really start the real torture." he spat out moving around to her side. "You'd better not do the same."

He picks up a nail gun smiling widely as he points it at her left knee.

"N-no please James don't do this!" She screams as he fired the nail gun her back arching off the work bench she's chained to the nail shattering her knee cap.

James laughs a look of pure pleasure filling his eyes at the sound of her screaming. His eyes narrow in sick pleasure as he fires another nail at her right knee the nail lodging half way into it.

"uh oh. looks like I have to nail that one in huh Bitch?" He smirked moving to the small cabinet below the bench pulling out a hammer.

Tears were streaming down Her face as she watched him begging for him to stop. He chuckles bringing the hammer down on the nail lodged in her knee. She lets out a piearcing scream her eyes wide as her mind blanks darkness at the edges of her vision. Her breath comes out in ragged shutters, as she thrashes desperately. James looks at her as if in a world of his own as he picks up a clear liquid in a beaker. Her eyes widen as he pours small drops along her legs and up her body the liquid burning through her clothing and skin. She screams her upper body coming off the table as the liquid burns through her body leaving small burns the size of quarters along her skin. The darkness at the corners of her eyes called to her offering relief from this pain. She desperately clung to it as he brings a drill out from the cabinet, moving to stand at her feet as he begins to drill holes into the soles of her feet chuckling darkly. She screams begging for help from anyone her blood running freely, dripping down off the bench and onto the cold stone floor. She still could not pinpoint where she was, just that it had to be in some kind of basement. She was losing blood fast although not enough for her to bleed out immediately. She screams feeling James cut into her skin through her shirt peeling back the skin of her stomach from her muscles. The smile never left the deranged man's face.

"where was Danny?" she thought through the excruciating pain. "why hasn't he come to help me?"

James laughs softly as he puts down his scalpel digging his fingers into her unprotected muscle. A dark shadow falling over them.

"Damnit James you started without me you dick." a familiar rough voice sounded from a place She could not see.

She gasps as Danny's face comes into her view her eyes pleading for his help. He chuckles smiling sinisterly at her.

"Hey kid." He said patting her dark hair as he moves closer. "James been treating you good huh?"

She shivers seeing the predatory look in his eyes her heart beating loud in her ears as he leans in close to her ear.

"Don't worry Kid I'll treat you much better than him." He grins biting her ear harshly as he grabs her breast hard.

She screams her strength leaving her as James cuts into her stomach at and angle just below her left ribcage. Her body begins to feel cold as blood fills her lungs James's blade having cut to deeply into her. She shivers feeling the cold settle in as she coughs up her own blood. Danny curses turning to James. She gasps the darkness that was clouding her vision before taking over her. She couldn't hear the words they spoke as she faded in and out of consciousness just catching glimpses of them arguing just before she slipped into the dark one last time.


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

Chapter 3. Awakening

It was cold, dark, and empty as Yume fell. She could feel fire burning throughout her body as she tried to make out anything in the surrounding area. A dark shadowy figure appeared in front of her it's glowing green eyes the only real thing she could see in the inky darkness. She looks at it in wonder before it smiles wide baring it's sharp teeth.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked in somehow feeling at easy with this strange creature. "where am I?"

The creature just smiles beckoning her to come closer. She moves closer curious to what it wanted.

"You are dead my dear girl." it whispered as it wrapped itself loosely around her body it's jagged toothed mouth at her ear. "You poor woman those men killed you and now you will never get your revenge on them."

Yume gasps her eyes wide a single tear falling down her face as she looked down at her body.

"I-I'm dead?" she stuttered.

"Oh yes dear you are quite dead." the creature said it's voice morphing.

Yume looks at the creature her eyes wide as her knees tremble collapsing underneath her.

"Then, I will never be able to enjoy life again?" she asked her body shaking. "I will never be me again? I'm just trapped in this dark abyss forever?"

The creature smiles as if it were waiting for her to ask just that.

"Well my dear, you could just come back." it said seductively in her ear. "All you have to do is ask. You can have your revenge and then some."

She looks back at the creature and blinks.

"I can?" she asked

"Why of course my dear." it said. "I only ask one small tiny favor."

"And that would be?" she asked unsure.

"Oh I'll tell you once I bring you back dear." the creature smiles. "do we have a deal?"

Yume looks at her hands and nods.

"Yes." she whispered to it.

The creature smiles widely as it tightens it's hold on her, laughing darkly as it's eyes glow brighter.

Yume shutters as the dark being seeps into her body, her eyes shooting open. She looks around her body she was still chained to the table but the wounds she had were slowly mending themselves. She tug's at the chains surprised when they fall off her wrist. She sits up rubbing her wrist as she swings her legs over the side of the work bench she pulls her shirt out noting the holes in it as she tentatively places her foot on the ground afraid to stand. She takes a deep breath as she put pressure on her leg surprised that it doesn't buckle beneath her.

"Did that creature do this?" she muttered as she climbs off the bench fully her feet stepping in the puddles of her own blood.

Her ears pick up the faint whispering of the two men who had tortured her from across the dimly lit room their shadows dancing from behind the half wall that separated her from them. She grins picking up the drill that James had used to drill holes in her feet the tool still stained with her own blood as she moved forward turning the corner of the wall. She laughed the sound distorted and unnatural as she caught James by surprise pressing the drill bit to his skull as she turned on the drill the sharp tool drilling through his skull and into his brain churning the soft tissue into a liquid. She giggles as he drops to the ground the drill stuck in his head. Danny stood in shock his mouth open partially. Yume's eyes narrow as she pulls his head down their mouths meeting before she pulls his tongue into her mouth with her own playing with it before biting down harshly her teeth cutting through the soft fleshy appendage. Danny screams as blood fills his mouth as she breaks the kiss spitting his tongue out onto the ground. She grins her teeth stained with blood as she watches him bleed. He turns to run but falls to the ground as Yume trips him, she wipes her mouth off as she turns going back to the other room. She reaches for the hammer before walking back into the room. Danny was trying to get up but kept stumbling and falling as blood leaked down his open mouth. Yume laughs as she brings the hammer down across his temple the hard metal denting his head. She laughs as he screams bringing the hammer down again and again his soft brain tissue breaking and splattering around her as his skull breaks open. She continues to laugh as she beat the man his face unrecognizable now. She stops rising to her feet before walking over to the stairs passing a mirror that was mounted on the wall. She stops starring into the mirror, the thing that stared back was her reflection but it wasn't. She now had glowing green eyes set in dark black inky pools, her teeth were sharp, bloodstained, and deadly looking, and her dark black hair cascaded down her back around her shoulders. She smiles her eyes flashing as she moved up the steps.

"Everyone has a demon inside just waiting to awaken." She whispered to herself as she laughs loudly.


	4. Epilogue Ten Years Later

Epilogue. Ten Years Later

"This just in!" The blonde news reporter stated as she looked at the camera.

An elderly couple sat in front of the TV holding each other. Things had not been the same ever since Yume's professor had informed them of their daughter going missing. They blamed themselves for letting her study abroad. Today was the anniversary of her disappearance. They had flown to America from Japan to visit the memorial stone the collage had erected for her that day. They now sat watching the Blonde reported.

"The bodies of James Russell and Danny Chambers have been found in a basement not to far from the hotel they had been staying at with the young college student Yume Tsukimono. A Japanese girl who had been studying abroad in the field of Demonology. The remains of the two indicate that they had been murdered. James had a drill in his skull and Danny was unrecognizable until forensic investigators pieced his skull back together. Traces of the young woman Yume Tsukimono's blood could be found at the scene along with skin cells. further details are still being relayed to the station. The whereabouts of young Yume are still unknown. but by the state of the carnage, things do not look good." The reporter stated. "This is Grinda Carter reporting for STF News more on this pressing matter and more at ten."

The couple hold each other close tears falling from the woman's eyes. They never noticed the pair of glowing green eyes watching them from out of the dark corner of their room. Slowly the eyes fade into the shadows.


End file.
